warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cmun6054
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shadowsight page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Non-Canon Articles Dear Adept Cmun6054, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Shadowsight Chapter is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: *[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) P.S. Below I have included your original content for the Shadowsight Chapter. Might I suggest you move it to a blog post. You'll notice on your talk page, you have a blog tab that you can select. There are no restrictions what you can post in a personal blog (within reason of course). If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page, or one of the other Admins. Thank you for your understanding. ------------------------------------------------------ The Shadowsight Chapter is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter and a rare Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard. Their exact founding date is unknown. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours This Chapter's colours are black, white and red. Their Power Armor is black, the left shoulder pad is white with black trim, and the right shoulder pad is black with white trim. The Aquila on the torso and in most iconography is white. Red eye lenses. Veterans have white helmets. Bolters and other weapons have a dark gunmetal casing. The most distinguishing feature of the chapter is the blue-grey cloaks and tabards worn by most infantry. Chapter Badge The Shadowsight Chapter's badge is a black crosshairs with the lower right quadrant filled, on a white field. Specifically, the badge is made by an equilateral cross dividing an incomplete circle into quarters, with the crossbars extending out of the circle. The lower right quadrant of the circle is filled in. The arc forming the upper right quantdrant is only 1/3 complete. On banners and other large icons the filled in quadrant is replaced with an feathered wing. The badge is a literal representation of a gunsight, but also an abstraction of an ouroboros depicting a flying snake-like create native to Mirabor.